Firmas
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: Regla de oro para ser alcaldesa de Storybrooke: leer con detenimiento lo que estás firmando. Una lección que Regina debe aprender, y Emma está dispuesta a enseñar. SwanQueen a petición.


**AN: **la amistad es algo muy grande, ¿no es cierto? A veces nos hace hacer cosas que pensábamos jamás haríamos... Pues esta historia es el resultado de eso. A pesar de que quería que mi primera incursión en el fandom de OUAT fuera el Emma/Charming en el que estoy trabajando desde hace un tiempo ya, las peticiones de cierta amiga a quien no nombraré... Me llevó a escribir este SwanQueen a pesar de que no las shippeo.

Y como no las shippeo, perdonen si les parece que ambas están un poco fuera de personaje, pues pienso que para escribir buenas historias se debe sentir pasión por los personajes. Hice lo mejor que pude. Como siempre, por favor dejen señales de que estuvieron acá.

Para mis amigas SwanQueeners, y para las SwanQueeners que pueden ser mis amigas, :)

* * *

La montaña de papeles y carpetas que tiene en frente le hace querer usar magia para terminar más rápido, pero le prometió a Henry que no lo haría de nuevo, y por su hijo intentaría cualquier cosa.

Voltea hacia el reloj de pared, nota que son pasadas las nueve y piensa que debería regresar pronto a casa, pero que Henry no esté, pues no es su noche con ella, junto a la combinación de la inmensa torre de papeleo que adorna su escritorio, decide terminar su trabajo hoy, o al menos adelantar lo más que pueda.

A pesar del inmenso dolor de espalda, y que su cuello no está siendo para _nada_ cooperativo, no puede dejar de estar alegre porque _por fin_ está de vuelta en la que ha sido su oficina/hogar por más de 30 años. Y sí, es gracias a la intervención de los dos idiotas que está aquí de nuevo. Pues, fueron ellos los que detuvieron las protestas de algunos "residentes" de Storybrooke que en aquella asamblea del pueblo decidieron que por ser ella la que tenía más experiencia era la ideal para el cargo. Ugh, rayos, le sigue pasando, _Snow_ y _Da_… ¡Bah!, ¿a quién engaña? Llamar a Snow por su nombre se le hace mucho más fácil, -firma, pasa hoja- lo hizo por muchos años antes de que pasara lo que pasara, pero llamar al idiota de "Charming" por su nombre de pila es una de las cosas que más le cuesta. Además, ¿a _quién_ se le ocurre poner semejante sobrenombre? Nada más a Snow, claro. Por más que las cosas hayan cambiado, todavía no entiende cómo esos dos pueden ser tan… Nauseabundamente dulces. – Siempre te encontraré, – mofa en voz alta mientras distraídamente pasa una proclama después de firmarla de una bandeja a otra… ¡Ja! ¡Por favor! Si existiese un premio en clichés de cuentos de hadas, Snow y el imbécil de David ganarían en todas las categorías. Claro está, toda esta descarga la hace en su oficina, mientras está sola, jamás en frente de Henry. Esa es otra promesa que le ha hecho a su hijo, tratar a sus abuelos mejor, y aunque está en proceso de intentarlo, el camino al cumplimiento de esa palabra está un tanto complicado. Pero la culpa es de ellos, por ponérsela tan complicada.

Pone otra hoja más en la pila de "terminados". La verdad, es que en estos momentos es que extraña ser Reina; es simple, no papeleo. Mira de nuevo la hora y se sorprende de que pasara tanto tiempo firmando cosas, que no se había dado cuenta de que ya era la una de la madrugada, y por ello se sorprendió cuando escuchó pasos venir de afuera. Se puso de forma defensiva por si se trataba de cualquier intruso, pero relajó su forma cuando miró ese perfil que reconocería en la oscuridad, en la lejanía, en donde sea.

– Señorita Swan, ¿a qué debo el placer de tenerla a esta hora de la noche en mi oficina? – rió Regina reclinándose en su silla.

– ¿Así que volvemos a las formalidades, Su Majestad? – Comentó casualmente Emma desde la puerta de la oficina.

– No veo que le moleste.

**– **Es una calle de doble vía, Su Alteza. – Replicó Emma mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

– Si viene a discutir algo de importancia, preferiblemente sobre Henry, le invito a que se siente, si no… Ya sabe dónde está la salida. – Regina señaló la puerta sin levantar los ojos de la carpeta en sus manos.

**– **¿Ya terminaste todo el papeleo?

**– **¡Ahhh! Atrevida. Vuelve a tutearme.

**– **Es su condición, Su Majestad.

**– **¡Y regresamos! Es un tanto tedioso seguirle el paso, señorita Swan. ¿O debería llamarle "_Su Majestad_" también, Señorita Swan? – soltó en tono burlón Regina.

**– **De hecho, Su Alteza, como ya firmó la hoja que acaba de poner en la bandeja... Es señora Swan-Mills, ¿o Mills-Swan? ¿Por cuál se decidirá? - soltó Emma con una enorme sonrisa.

**– **¿Disculpa? – exclamó Regina con confusión.

**– **¡Ajá! ¡Soltaste el tuteo! – exclamó con emoción Emma.

– Si eso fue nada más para fastidiarme la existencia, te pido que te vayas,_ Emma_, y regreses al regazo de tu "papi".

_**– **David_ está haciendo un gran trabajo con la comisaria. Y eso lo sabes.

Regina hizo una mueca.

**– **Te recuerdo que es mi padre.

– No significa que me tenga que agradar.

**– **Deberías intentarlo.

**– **Aún no entiendo cómo dejaste que se encargara él sólo de la comisaría.

**– **Mmm, al quedarnos acá en Storybrooke le afectó… Lo necesitaba. Más que yo.

**– **Si era para que dejara de ser idiota… Te informo, no funcionó.

**– **¡Regina! - amenazó Emma.

– Eh, –subió los hombros– no prometo nada.

– Que lo intentes es suficiente... No respondiste mi pregunta.

– ¿Cuál era?

– Que si terminaste el papeleo.

**– **No es de tu incumbencia.

**– **Créeme que lo es. Revisa lo último que acabas de firmar, Regina.

Había algo en la forma que esta mujer decía el principio de su nombre, de cómo pronunciaba la "R" y la dejaba rodar con su lengua que hacía que se formaran pensamientos a mil por hora. Escaneó por encima la hoja que Emma insistía en que revisase, pero con lo que leyó le sobró para saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

**– **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE, EMMA? – Exclamó Regina bastante alterada. – ¡Debe haber una forma de arreglar esto! ¡No puedo creer que hicieras esto! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

**– **Me _atreví, _Regina, porque fue la única forma que conseguí para_ probarte _que estoy en esto para la larga. – Respondió Emma con un tono de seguridad que Regina pocas veces había escuchado.

– Pero… ¿Cómo? – Profirió Regina mientras se sentaba lentamente en su silla de nuevo.

– Te conozco, Regina. – Prosiguió Emma. – También nunca está de más tener un padre en la comisaría.

– Así que usaste los fondos del pueblo para espiarme.

– Sí. Pero creo que valió la pena.

**– **No fue tan difícil si es lo que crees, – explicó sonriendo Emma. – Sabía que como todas las noches desde nuestra pelea y no te tocaba tener a Henry, vendrías a acá, –señaló con sus manos la oficina– a trabajar hasta la madrugada y estarías tan cansada que no te fijarías qué firmabas y qué no firmabas.

**– **¿Pero cómo conseguiste este formulario? ¡Los formularios de matrimonio sólo se emiten acá en la alcaldía! Además… Creo que es la primera vez en los 30 años desde que estamos aquí que firmo uno…

**– **Esa fue la parte ingeniosa. La semana pasada cuando estabas almorzando con Henry, tomé la llave de la alcaldía que papá tiene en la comisaría y lo demás fue pan comido.

**– **¿Papá?

– Va y viene. Sigo llamándolo David, o Charming, pero el "papá" está en la mesa y estoy intentándolo. Ese fue nuestro compromiso. Yo intentaría de trabajar en nuestra relación padre-hija, si él te aceptaba como mi pareja.

– Claro. Sólo tomó una gran pelea sobre nuestro futuro y que te fueras de casa para que te plantaras en una decisión firme sobre nuestra situación frente a tu padre para que reaccionaras.

– Jamás temí al compromiso, Regina. Te lo dije cuando discutimos… Casarnos era lo que más quería, pero temía que la relación que había construido con mis prácticamente recién-encontrados padres se destruyera en cuestión de segundos porque pensé que no te aceptarían como nuera oficial. Pero extrañamente mi mamá aceptó rápidamente pues sabe lo feliz que me hace que vivamos juntas, y criemos a Henry… Y mi papá, bueno, ya te dije, se comprometió a intentarlo. – Terminó la rubia con un gran suspiro.

La pelinegra sonrió de medio lado.

– Así que… ¿Swan-Mills, huh?

**– **O Mills-Swan. Como tú prefieras. – contestó rápidamente Emma con un tímido gesto.

– Creo que encontré la manera de decidir, pero vamos…– Regina se acercó a Emma y le extendió la mano. – Te contaré en casa.

– Creo que mejor me enseñas.

Y con risas pícaras salieron de la alcaldía las dos tomadas de la mano.


End file.
